Dancing
by RawwrrrRose
Summary: Neji finds tenten dancing. My first fic so be nice no flames. NejixTen fic. r and r peas!rated t


Hia! This is my first fan-fic so I'd like flames but not horrible ones. Thankies for reading. Please review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was in the forest where she and Neji trained every morning. It was 7:00 at night so the sun was going down. Tenten turned on her Ipod and found her favorite song. She then put speakers in the headphones place so that it would surround her. When the song Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift came on Tenten started singing and dancing not knowing that Neji was watching.

_**He looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so**_

_**He won't see**_

_**But I want **_

_**And I need **_

_**Everything that we should be**_

Neji stared at Tenten as she twirled in ways he never thought possible. '_She looks so beautiful!' _he thought in amazement._ 'Stop it, Neji she's just a teammate, but a pretty one at that' _Neji mentally slaps himself. Tenten sang the song with such passion that Neji just knew that it was about someone.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything **_

_**That I have to live without**_

Neji jumped from the tree he was sitting on to get a better view.

_**He talks to me **_

_**I laugh cause its so**_

_**Damn funny**_

_**But I can't even see anyone **_

_**When he's with me**_

Neji had noticed that when he talked to Tenten and one of her friends would call her she just ignored them. Also he got jealous cause he didn't talk and the person in the song did.

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

Neji realized that he had been talking about Sakura and how she healed him in thirty seconds flat. Could she be talking about him? No, he decided.

_**He's the reason for**_

_**The teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me**_

_**Wishing on a wishing star**_

_**Here's the song in the car**_

_**I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

Neji had seen Tenten lying on her roof one night with her eyes closed. The only reason Neji knew this was because he used the Byukan (sp?) to "check in" on her.

_**Drew walks by me **_

_**Can he tell?**_

_**That I can't breathe**_

_**And there he goes **_

_**So perfectly **_

_**The kind of flawless**_

_**I wish I could be**_

Neji stared and started to get closer. He didn't that Tenten could dance that well. Her body was like a bendy stick.

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in his beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky cause**_

Neji was simply astounded. His heart started to beat fast once he realized… '_I'm in love with Tenten. Omi gawd.'_ Neji mentally beats himself up for not realizing it sooner.

_**He's the reason for**_

_**The teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me**_

_**Wishing on a wishing star**_

_**Here's the song in the car**_

_**I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

Neji then gets out of the bush so that Tenten can see him. Tenten gasps and stops dancing. "Keep going" Tenten does so because Neji never asked her for a favor before.

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn of the light**_

_**I put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_**He's the reason for**_

_**The teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me**_

_**To break my heart**_

_**Here's the song in the car**_

_**I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up,**_

_**But there's never enough  
And he's all that I**_

_**Need to fall into**__****_

_**He looks at me,**_

_**I fake a smile so**_

_**He won't see.**_

Tenten's back is up against a tree and Neji is _really_ close. "N-neji? What a-a-are you doing?" '_Damn! Why did I stutter?' _ Tenten thought. "Right now, I am currently about to kiss you." Neji said in a huskily. "Oh… okay." At first it was gentle and caring but soon it turned passionate and rough. Neji lightly nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance. Tenten happily complied with Neji's wish. "I love you." Neji said after they kissed. "I love you, too," came the reply.

Hope you liked. If not tell me but nicely. Oh yeah V if you read this (you probley won't ) review but don't … be mean (lol we're sisters so its normal) REVIEW!!!!


End file.
